Damnation And A Day
by Satyriasis
Summary: The life of Damien Malfoy, heir and son to Draco Malfoy. See prologue.


It was a clear Sunday morning, like any other for the past couple of weeks, and the sun was already beating down on the Earth with a rather burning temperature. It was around mid-August and even though it seemed like it was going to be a nice, quiet day, it hadn't been for a whole of six months. Even after seventeen years, the war wasn't over. Of course, Lord Voldemort had been defeated, years ago. No one had expected what was to happen days after the Dark Lord's defeat, though. Harry Potter and all of his friends had thought to be free, that the war was finally over and that the prophecy had been fulfilled. It had, of course it had been. But that didn't bother one Lucius Malfoy.

For the Malfoys and especially Lucius had always been power-hungry and when Voldemort had been destroyed, his right hand didn't mourn for one bit. With his mind on power and an opportunity shining through the darkness of the fall of his Lord, Lucius didn't hesitate to step up to claim his rightful place as the new Dark Lord. Even though the old man didn't have enough power to stop Harry Potter from existing, he did have enough power to win the war, as Harry had already been severly injured from his battle with Voldemort. So with Harry Potter and the Order retreating, Dumbledore close to dying, Lucius had started on his journey of ultimate power and invincibility. Immortality, even.

Being in the High Council of the Ministry of Magic, would anything happen to the Minister of Magic, it was Malfoy who would earn the power over the Ministry and the whole of Britain. So when the news came of the mysterious death of Rufus Scrimgeour, the Order was riled up and went into hiding. It was only days after the death that Lucius took his office vows and ordered the capture of Harry Potter and his followers. That was sixteen years ago.

Meanwhile, life went on and people gave birth to miniature versions of themselves. This earned Lucius Malfoy three grandchildren; two boys and one girl. He had been only glad that the first born had been male and therefor also the rightful heir of the Malfoy name. Of course, he would be once both he and Draco had passed away.

Draco, on the other hand, had married a most unusual bride; Ginevra Molly Weasley. She had not agreed to this marriage willingly if she had not been hit by an Obliviate charm, a very powerful one at that, and was convinced by both Lucius and Draco that she was the latter's fiancé. Of course, Draco didn't love Ginny. It was only a wonderful strategic move for them to do marry Ginny into the family, for she had been part of the Order and they would most likely come to rescue her one of these days. It would both result into their capture and swell Draco's pride when Ginny would be reluctant to leave her new husband's side.

And as she had given birth to their first child, a son named Damien Draco Malfoy, Ginny would enjoy him until he aged four, when Draco took Damien under his care and trained him like Lucius had once trained him. He learned about purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns, and how he had to remember that no matter what anyone said, he was superior to the latter two, because he was a wizard of pure blood.

Damien had always thought, when he was younger, that mudbloods, as his father referred to them as, had chunks of mud in their blood. How wrong he was. But still, loyal to his father, the Malfoy name, and all the remaining purebloods, he did not question this fact and soon, actually began feeling superior than those tainted by Muggle blood. He was taught to always take care of his appearance, read a lot, but nothing as useless as Herbology textbooks or even Divination. Dark Arts and Potions, Hexes and Curses, that was what he was meant to read.

He had never been truly interested in the Dark Arts, but to bear with his father, he read them anyway. What he did like, though, what brought a mad twinkle of happiness to his eyes, was when he could practise the spells he had learned from the books stashed in the Malfoy Library on people – prisoners. And when he was eleven, like any other child, he went to Hogwarts, and, not breaking Malfoy tradition, got sorted into Slytherin.

He also remembered his thirteenth birthday. His mother had organised a grand fest, invited a lot of important people, pureblood and mudbloods (Even important Ministry people could be mudbloods, yes) and he had to talk to people.

When the party was half way through over, when he decided that he had seen enough of it and had retired to his room. There, he had found a girl he did not know at all, not even by face, so he had guessed that she was a Muggle. She had been lying on his bed, unconcious, with a note next to her in his father's neat handwriting, telling him that this was his present, that today, he would become a man in an entire different way. And so he did. And he had enjoyed it, even if she didn't.

And as he grew older, he did not wait for his father to hand out women to him, but started learning the arts of seducing, and by the time he was sixteen, he found that he had very well mastered it, his appearance being a lot of help. He could charm his way in and out of situations, but if that didn't work, his manipulative mind and some words of persuasion would do the trick, most of the time. There were as good as no situation he couldn't wriggle himself out of -- or into.

It was today, September the first, that Damien went to Hogwarts for his seventh and last year. The seventeen year old was like his father in most ways. The typical silver-blonde hair and high cheekbones he got from the Malfoy side of the family, as is the trademark smirk that decorates his face whenever he is successful in something, be it a bargain, a test or taunting a fellow student.

He could always be seen wearing black, grey, silver or green. Unlike his father when he was a student at Hogwarts, Damien liked to travel alone. He was very intelligent and could usually be found in the common room or even in the library. And like any of the Malfoys, his clothes and books and everything he owns were of superior quality -- only the best for him.

His smirk, of course, was his variety of a smile. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled and so it was not unusual to see the cheerful twinkle in his eyes whenever he achieved something he was happy about, or proud of.

All in all, anyone who looked at Damien, knew that he was a Malfoy without any doubt, very much like his sister, who was two years younger than himself. His brother, though, just one year his junior, had bright red hair and icy-blue eyes, one thing he did get from the Malfoy family. He was the first of the Malfoys to be sorted into Gryffindor, unlike the other two Malfoy siblings. If it hadn't been for his mother, Nathaniel would have long been disowned. In the eyes of all the Malfoys save for Ginny, he was a traitor and worse was that he was even friends to the Weasleys. Fortunately, because he had been in hiding for the last couple of years, no Potters would attend Hogwarts now.

This had made Damien smirk, for that would be even less to worry about. It was worse enough that he was related to anything as filthy as a Weasley, but to befriend a Potter.. That would not only be a betrayal to his family, but to all of the Dark Side. Especially to Lucius Malfoy himself, the leader of the Malfoy clan.


End file.
